


Struck // A Dreamwastaken x Reader fanfiction

by Toby_Vibezzz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Fanfiction, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby_Vibezzz/pseuds/Toby_Vibezzz
Summary: Y/N always admired their younger brother, Ranboo for getting into streaming and youtube. Y/N bought themselves a pc with their own money and Ranboo helped them set it up, what they didn't know is that Ranboo told everyone on the Dream SMP your twitch channel./////////////////////THERE WILL BE NO SMUTLanguage of courseSome inappropriate jokes because its DreThe Titles of the chapters are from the song "Gxth B!tch" by LIVE SOLUM since i'm not creative enough to come up with chapter names.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Struck // A Dreamwastaken x Reader fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how to summarize this chapter

You knocked on your younger brother's door, he lived in your house because he was too noisy in your mother's house while he streamed. "I'm streaming Y/N!" Ranboo said, you sighed, "I made lunch, do you want some?" You heard him stand up and say something to his stream before opening the door. Your brother was a lot taller then you. He was 6"6 while you stood at a height of 5"8, "What did you make?" He asked smiling, "I made some Ramen since I have work in about an hour or two. He nodded and squeezed by you.

You closed his door as you went to your room to get ready. You put on a white collared shirt and a dark green sweater over it, you then put on black ripped jeans. (If you have long hair you put it in a pony tail) you combed through your hair and styled it. You brushed your teeth, as soon as you opened your door, Ranboo stood there with his fist raised to the door like he was about to knock, "Hey Ranboob" You said as he groaned, "Hello Y/N, My stream and some of my friends heard you and now they want to meet you" You looked at your phone, it said it was about 7:30-m, "Sure I dont have work for another 30 minutes!" He smiled at you and lead you to his room.

He offered for you to sit in his chair and you sat down. He put the headset on your head and tapped a button, "Hey guys, this is 'SiblingBoo'" You flinched at a sudden loud voice, "HELLO SIBLING OF RANBOO!" Ranboo chuckled, "That's Tommy" You made a 'o' shape with your mouth, "Hello Tommyinnit" You said you saw a character drop infront of you, "How old are you?" You smiled as he calmed down, you pressed s to back Ranboo's character up, you know how much your brother liked his privacy. "I'm immortal" Ranboo let out a snort as Tommy sighed, "Were you born before or after April 9th 2004?"

"Before..?" "MOTHER FU-" He got cut off by Ranboo going to vc 3, "What do you think of Tommy?" a donation read out, "O-Oh! He was very, uhm loud and seemed pretty rude?" You said quietly, Ranboo laughed. "Look at the moniter to your right." you saw words fly by such as, 'SIBLINGBOO DOES NOT APPROVE OF TOMMYINNIT' and giggled until you heard a, "Hello" Come from the headphones, you looked at the moniter to your left, "H-Hey, Dream?" You said not knowing who he was, "What's your name actually?"

You smiled, "Its uh... Y/C/N" (Your chosen name) "Nice to meet you Y/C/N, how are you? Since I know Tommy can be a bit overwhelming..." "Oh I'm alright, my ears are slightly bleeding though" He chuckled, you looked at the time '7:50' "Oh sh- Crap I have work in 10 minutes! Bye chat! Bye Dream! Bye Ranboo, Love you!" You threw the headphones off and scrambled to the kitchen, putting on your combat boots and grabbing your keys and wallet.

You heard Ranboo yell, "Love you too!" You rushed out the door and into your car. you put your keys into the ignition and backed out of the driveway, you drove down the road to the cafe you worked at, it was about 5 minutes away, you pulled into a parking spot and put your car into park. You turned off your car and took your keys, proceeding to lock your car when you got out.

//////////////////// Timeskip because I'm a tad bit lazy \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

You opened the door, you only had to work for an hour because a friend took the rest of your shift. "I'm back Ranboo!" You shouted you assumed he was still streaming because he didn't answer you opened the fridge to see what you had to make for dinner. You took the carrots out. You opened the freezer and spotted some meat. You took the meat and set them both on the counter. You grabbed a pot and filled it with water, you put it on the stove and put it to boil. You opened the pantry and grabbed five potatoes. You set them on the counter and grabbed a knife and cutting board.

You Sat a potato on the cutting board and cute it in half vertically and cut it into chunks, you repeated this step with the rest of the potatoes and turned on hot water and placed the meat (That was still in a packet) under it. you put the potatoes into the pot and grabbed another pot and took some water from the water that was running to defrost the meat and put it on the the stove to steam the carrots.

You looked at the meat and put a finger on it, it seemed mostly defrosted. you turned off the hot water and opened the package, you took the meat out of the packet and cut it up. you put it in the pot and proceeded to dump the steamed carrots into the pot as well. you added some salt and pepper. Your phone started ringing, you picked up without looking at the caller, "Hello?" "Hey! Y/N" Your recognized that voice from anywhere. "What the fuck do you want Vicktor?" He chuckled lightly, "Would you please take me back? She meant nothing to me babe I'm so sorry." You looked up to see Ranboo, "Look Vicktor. Number one, Fuck you. Number two You only want me back because your little slut left you. Now goodbye."

You hung up, Ranboo hugged you. You hugged back, you and him were very close, almost inseparable. You smiled at him, "Are we having soup for dinner?" he let go of you, you did the same and backed up, "Yeah we are" He pumped his fist in the air, "Hell yeah! I love your soup" You smiled at him, "You're such a dork" you rolled your eyes smiling.

-End of chapter one-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello It's your author! Please make sure to eat if you haven't and reminder! It's always okay to take breaks :)


End file.
